Patagonia
Critiques Loud Flu Zombie Attack in the Battle of Kassala!!! Newest Deviations Browse Gallery Favourites Browse Favourites Donate MatthewJabezNazarioA has started a donation pool! 103 / 350 Donate! * mockingbirdontree Donated May 21, 2018, 5:31:12 AM 10 * Anonymous Deviant Donated Feb 4, 2018, 9:12:14 AM 20 * BlueIvyViolet Donated Jan 20, 2018, 7:37:50 PM 20 * mrtrollface2022 Donated Oct 28, 2017, 9:17:12 PM 5 * hrdeviantart Donated Aug 13, 2016, 5:41:29 PM 14 * Acillus Donated Aug 1, 2016, 12:10:05 PM 2 * SephirothJosh48 Donated Jun 11, 2016, 10:05:02 AM 10 * Anonymous Deviant Donated Nov 1, 2015, 7:27:16 PM 5 * Anonymous Deviant Donated Oct 24, 2015, 4:11:13 PM 16 * Anonymous Deviant Donated Aug 18, 2015, 1:32:16 AM 1 Journal History * Jul 22, 2018Attention Please! * Jul 20, 2018RIP Chester Bennington * Jun 23, 2018ALERT! ALERT! DO NOT IGNORE! * Jun 19, 2018Dear :devmrtrollface2022:... * Jun 8, 2018Hey! * May 27, 2018Are You Okay? * May 13, 2018Rant About :devbland-superstar451: * Apr 11, 2018HELP! * Dec 31, 2017Happy New Year * Dec 25, 2017Maligayang Pasko! * Previous * 1 * 2 * ... * 6 * Next Watchers All Watchers Groups lost-lovers Language-Keys GospelPuffs All Groups Activity Jul 31, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA added to this collection List of Introduced Species 47 deviations mrtrollface2022 Good.Like this.About to this : rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Beacon_Aca…It is make Beacon Academy Soldiers can accept like students ? Flagged as Spam View comments Jul 22, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA posted a Journal Attention Please! * by MatthewJabezNazarioA, Jul 22, 2018, 7:46:56 AM * Journals / Personal Attention please, folks! The necrophile, IanSit, will try to do anything something stupid, like thigh fetish and death fetish. We need to be warned of him, but be advised... he steals OCs, has alternate accounts... and most importantly of all... tries to do what we want to request relating death and thighs. Thanks! --MJ Nazario Attention Please! ** Loading… candybaIism i love dead bodies kasden95 I already revised my journal. Sorry if it sounded too mean and made people think you made me RP with someone. But ya didn't. She seemed nice at first, but she became too insane. View 25 comments Jul 20, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA posted a Journal RIP Chester Bennington * by MatthewJabezNazarioA, Jul 20, 2018, 11:57:55 AM * Journals / Personal A honoring salute to Chester Charles Bennington, former member of Linkin Park who hung himself a year ago... like Anthony Bourdain. March 20th, 1976-July 20th, 2017 Ich hatt' einen Kameraden (English Subtitle) - YouTube * Listening to: Ich hatt' einen Kameraden RIP Chester Bennington ** Loading… Khai2000 I know about him a year ago and why are you bring this up? k92562 Why did it happen DX View 62 comments Jul 20, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA posted a status A honoring salute to Chester Charles Bennington, former member of Linkin Park who hung himself a year ago... like Anthony Bourdain. March 20th, 1976-July 20th, 2017 Ich hatt’ einen Kameraden ("The good Comrade") - YouTube No comments Jul 18, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA submitted a deviation World Cup Final 2018 in a Nutshell Hello! This is the second Steve Harvey error in a nutshell! This time, we celebrate France's victory in the World Cup over Croatia. Never heard of it. Anyway... congrats France! VIVE LE FRANCE!!! Hurrah! Ooh la la! Spasibo, Russia! We'll see you guys in Doha, Qatar! Enjoy! And remember, it's for the game. For the world. Credits Miss Universe © William Morris Endeavor World Cup © FIFA ** Loading… Aerodeth I'm totally glad I didnt bet a ton of money on my prediction! ...To those that did, no refunds. View 2 comments Jul 4, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA submitted a deviation When the Cold Breeze Blows Away Medley! * by MatthewJabezNazarioA, Jul 4, 2018, 10:50:43 AM * Literature / Poetry / General Poetry / Songs & Lyrics = Verse I = Girl Power Song by Nick Jr. (Let's get to work girls!) If there's a mountain, we're gonna climb, riding over it. When there's a bright star, we're gonna be soaring over it. The Triumph by RWBY Back to the fairytale, Back to the show, Backed to the wall, And there’s nowhere to go. Hopeless and desperate, All paths adverse, Things looking bleak And they’re bound to get worse! [Cue: World War III Song] It's World War III! The world's about to end! There's more fire and destruction than the mind that can comprehend! Soviet March Nash Sovetskiy Soyuz pokarayet Ves' mir ot Evropy k Neve na vosto-ok! Nad zemlyoy vezde budut pet': Stolitsa, vodka, Sovetskiy medved' nash! Girl Power Song by Nick Jr. We are strong, we are powerful and bold! Right, we are strong, yeah, we all can be heroes. break; Cue: The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny ...this is the Ultimate Showdown Of Ultimate Destiny. Good guys, bad guys and explosions. As far as the eye can see. And only one will survive. I wonder who it will be... America, F*ck Yeah Freedom is the only way yeah! Terrorists, your game is through 'Cause now you have to answer too! It's A Good Day to Die ''It's a good day to die When you know the reasons why! Citizens, we fight for what is right! ''Girl Power Song by Nick Jr. You can see it and do it, come on! You know... You can be anything we wanna be! America, F*ck Yeah Whatcha' gonna do when we come for you now! It's the dream that we all share! It's the hope for tomorrow! (Yeah, right!) G.I. Joe Theme Song ''Fighting to save the day. He never gives up, he's always there, Fighting for freedom over land and air. ''Girl Power Song by Nick Jr. We brave! We strong! We're powerful like lightning! We shine, shine! We stand strong! voice The Preschool Girls are a name of the Grand Alliance's daring, highly-trained, special mission force which consists of female preschool characters and female preschooler-aged girls. Their new purpose: To defend human freedom from the Coalition of the Red Star, a ruthless alliance of mainly socialist and communist nations that go against the United States and its allies, and the Global Liberation, another ruthless alliance of terrorist organizations and feudalist states determined, while quarreling each other at the same time, to rule the world. Girl Power Song by Nick Jr. And we can be rising! We rose! This super song, we lock it on over! We just jump, just fly! Flying higher! break; Cue: Soviet March Vse narody zdes' stoyat togo, Chto my vse voplotili na svet, Blagodarnyy nizkiy poklon Ot samoy mogushchestvennoy v mire! Girl Power Song by Nick Jr. We're brave! We're strong! Looking at lightning! The Triumph The triumph... will... be... ours! (We sure make a good team!) When the Cold Breeze Blows Away Medley! Hello everyone! Happy 4th of July! To celebrate, I give you guys a new song just for you! (new GIRL POWER *** nick jr *** SONG - YouTube) Hope you guys like it! Also, I give you guys a big medley of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away! Hope you enjoy it guys! If there's something wrong, please let me know if you'd like! Enjoy, and God bless America! From Canada... with love. CREDITS Nick Jr. © Viacom When the Cold Breeze Blows Away © Me ** Loading… jusme5 hahahaha america F*ck YEAH HAHAHAHA oh gawd im laughing hard nice job bro nice fishprom2955 Still kinda salty that Lucy isn't Supreme Leader of South Vietnam. View 5 comments Jun 23, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA posted a Journal ALERT! ALERT! DO NOT IGNORE! * by MatthewJabezNazarioA, Jun 23, 2018, 9:01:13 PM * Journals / Personal WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY SITUATION!!!!!!!!!! CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED! THIS IS NOT A TEST! THIS IS NOT A TEST! '''Alarm Bells Sound Effect - YouTube The evil bland-superstar451, also known as Hallyguy981, has vandalized my wiki, the When the Cold Breeze Blows Away Wiki!!! HE HAS MADE UP A CHANGE OF TACTICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We need you to stop the evil bland-superstar451! PLEASE do not ignore this, just spread it like wildfire! Create journals and videos that would rant about bland-superstar451! If you have a Wikia account, rant to him about Hallyguy981! '''I repeat! RANT TO HIM ABOUT HALLYGUY981 OR bland-superstar451! THIS IS NOT A TEST!!! DEFEND MY WIKIA NOW!!!! HURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ALERT! ALERT! DO NOT IGNORE! ** Loading… candybaIism heehee MyDoggyCatMadi From what I read in the comments your not a fucking saint either. wikias are so fucking easy to fix. What are you crying about? View 132 comments Jun 19, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA posted a Journal Dear mrtrollface2022... * by MatthewJabezNazarioA, Jun 19, 2018, 9:21:23 AM * Journals / Personal Since we're both ''The Magic School Bus Rides Again fans and haters of Teen Titans Go!, let's say that The Magic School Bus Rides Again is the best reboot ever, better than Teen Titans Go!, and let's hope that Ms. Frizzle would send the Teen Titans Go! versions of Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven to detention, while her class began laughing at them. Also mrtrollface2022, since The Magic School Bus Rides Again is a Netflix-exclusive reboot of The Magic School Bus while Teen Titans Go! is a reboot of Teen Titans, since both of these programs (Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go!) are both programmed by Cartoon Network, let's say that compared to The Magic School Bus Rides Again's animation and the realistic looks of each human characters of the show, plus with new characters and new stuff that has YET to be discovered, and not to mention with that beautiful, funny new teacher, Fiona Frizzle, and a cute, beautiful Indian-American girl, Jyoti Kaur, and with those hot, sexy jumpsuits, are a '''freakin' 100% awesome! It's WAY much better than Teen Titans Go! of course. That's why, let's support Ms. Frizzle and her class! They're the cutest and most awesome class in the whole wide world! Sincerely yours, MatthewJabezNazarioA. PS, I like RWBY and The Loud House too! Also, congratulations on your first anniversary of being here on DeviantART! PSS, welcome to DeviantART, friend! * Listening to: Rolling in the Deep by Adele Dear :devmrtrollface2022:... ** Loading… mrtrollface2022 Thanks Flagged as Spam View 531 comments Jun 8, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA posted a Journal Hey! * by MatthewJabezNazarioA, Jun 8, 2018, 8:37:22 PM * Journals / Personal Guess what? That means the core raffle is here! I'll tag to the following guys: * mrtrollface2022 * JinNeko12 * hrdeviantart * Starwolf08 Enjoy! Hey! ** Loading… No comments May 27, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA posted a Journal Are You Okay? * by MatthewJabezNazarioA, May 27, 2018, 10:01:17 PM * Journals / Personal mrtrollface2022? Hello? Are you okay? What happened to you? Why aren't you responding to me for so long? Are You Okay? ** Loading… hrdeviantart Can you do that as a note, please? A note on inbox is better than write a journal. mrtrollface2022 Just been long times waiting by power-off View 120 comments May 21, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA submitted a deviation Loud Flu Zombie Attack in the Battle of Kassala!!! Hey guys! What if Abasi Hakim and Erwin Rommel had upgraded the Loud flu to be spreaded in the Battle of Kassala, having its zombies sent to the Sudanese market town of Kassala? Then Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Ralphie Tennelli, Dorothy Ann "D.A." Rourke and Keesha Franklin has to fight them before rescuing Tim Jamal and Jyoti Kaur. Well, this one's for you, so it's a shoutout to mrtrollface2022! Enjoy! CREDITS ' ''The Magic School Bus Rides Again © Scholastic, Netflix and 9 Story Media Group The Loud House © Chris Savino and Nickelodeon Call of Duty © Activision This meme © funnytime77 This one © Me EDIT: Please do not offend my show or I'll block you. ** Loading… Flagged as Spam Hidden by Owner View 44 comments May 21, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA submitted a deviation TMSBRA Kids Love Truy Kich! Hey guys! Here's a big shoutout to mrtrollface2022, showing how The Magic School Bus Rides Again kids (Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Jyoti Kaur, Keesha Franklin, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal and Wanda Li) would love Truy Kich so very much, because it's a cool game in Vietnam, and soon, they'll show that to Ms. (Fiona Felicity) Frizzle, which she likes it. Enjoy! '''CREDITS The Magic School Bus Rides Again © Netflix, 9 Story Media Group and Scholastic Truy Kich © its original owner This meme © Me ** Loading… No comments May 19, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA posted a status bland-superstar451 is at large right now. Please report him immediately!!! Scourgethedestron So he's still at large! Ugh! He needs to be banned! Flagged as Spam View 11 comments May 18, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA submitted a deviation Laughing with the Louds! Hey guys! I wanna present to you guys another The Loud House meme! Guess what?! The Loud sisters are laughing together with the future crew members of the Rah-Rah Robot (before the Battle of Kassala in World War III): Wanda, Keesha, Ralphie, Arnold, Dorothy Ann and Carlos! ACHTUNG! ''' Please, no rude comments. Rude comments are not tolerated in here! Enjoy! '''CREDITS The Magic School Bus Rides Again © 9 Story Entertainment, Netflix and Scholastic The Loud House © Chris Savino and Nickelodeon This meme © cg1995 This one © Me ** Loading… mrtrollface2022 Good.About to Ruby Rose's react to Jaune wearing Grant's hero armor. View 133 comments May 13, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA posted a Journal Rant About bland-superstar451 * by MatthewJabezNazarioA, May 13, 2018, 9:19:42 AM * Journals / Personal So, that bastard, bland-superstar451 never replied me, eh? Well, this guy insulted The Magic School Bus Rides Again in vain! You know what?! The Magic School Bus Rides Again is one of the best reboots ever, and is far more better than Teen Titans Go!, which I hate it too, like mrtrollface2022! He's as worse as xv3marisoll, so keep reporting her if you want to! Also, let's go back to bland-superstar451. We hate this bastard, bland-superstar451! He sure is gay! And hated my favorite show on Netflix, The Magic School Bus Rides Again. REPORT TO HIM PROMPTLY! NOW!!! Rant About :devbland-superstar451: ** Loading… Flagged as Spam Scourgethedestron Bland-superstar451 is a troll in case you did'nt know. Don't listen to him. Block him. View 60 comments May 10, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA posted a status Hey guys! Check out misschicathehedgehog. She did some requests for me and wants more requests. Thank you very much! No comments May 4, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA posted a status Happy Star Wars day, and May the 4th be with you! Also, The Magic School Bus Rides Again is a good reboot that's even far more better than Teen Titans Go!. LluviadeNoviembre999 I love the reboot amigo Wiki-the-human Good bus View 96 comments May 3, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA submitted a deviation Simpsons React to the Battle of Kassala Hey guys! I present to you this pic that when Abe, Marge, Patty, Selma, Maggie, Lisa and Bart are shocked when Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Ralphie Tennelli, Dorothy Ann Rourke and Keesha Franklin came to the massacre in Kassala, as reported by Kent Brockman. More info will be given in here: when-the-cold-breeze-blows-awa… Here's to a shoutout to :devmrtrollface2022:! Enjoy. CREDITS The Magic School Bus Rides Again © Netflix, Scholastic and 9 Story Media Group The Simpsons © Matt Groening, Gracie Films and 20th Century Fox This meme © Marshall-E This one © Me ** Loading… mrtrollface2022 Good.About to Weiss's react to Team WHKC View 229 comments May 3, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA submitted a deviation Ed, Edd and Eddy Terrified in Kassala! Hey guys! I present to you this pic that when Ed, Edd and Eddy are begging Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Ralphie Tennelli, Dorothy Ann Rourke and Keesha Franklin not to go to Kassala, because there's a bloody battle out there, which is dangerous. More info will be given in here: when-the-cold-breeze-blows-awa… Here's to a shoutout to :devmrtrollface2022:! Enjoy. CREDITS The Magic School Bus Rides Again © Netflix, Scholastic and 9 Story Media Group Ed, Edd n Eddy © Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network This meme © joethetwotailedfox99 This one © Me ** Loading… LluviadeNoviembre999 Featured By Owner I got the idea for the battle of Kassala AudiomachineForLife MatthewJabezNazarioA,where can I find blank meme for the Battle Of Kassala??? View 52 comments May 3, 2018 MatthewJabezNazarioA submitted a deviation Princess Amber in the Battle of Kassala Hey guys! I present to you this pic that when Princess Amber taking on against Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Ralphie Tennelli, Dorothy Ann Rourke and Keesha Franklin during the Battle of Kassala. That's why, she wanted to take down the Rah-Rah-Robot and defend the Dardanelles Robot of the Ottoman Empire while they're attempting to rescue Tim Jamal and Jyoti Kaur. More info will be given in here: when-the-cold-breeze-blows-awa… Here's to a shoutout to mrtrollface2022! Enjoy. CREDITS The Magic School Bus Rides Again © Netflix, Scholastic and 9 Story Media Group Sofia the First © Craig Gerber and Disney Junior This meme © mrtrollface2022 This one © Me ** Loading… No comments = SHOW YOUR COLORS = Made with pride by the DeviantArt communityBROWSE ALL ART Attention Please! * by MatthewJabezNazarioA, Jul 22, 2018, 7:46:56 AM * Journals / Personal Attention please, folks! The necrophile, IanSit, will try to do anything something stupid, like thigh fetish and death fetish. We need to be warned of him, but be advised... he steals OCs, has alternate accounts... and most importantly of all... tries to do what we want to request relating death and thighs. Thanks! --MJ Nazario 25 Comments Attention Please!July 2225 Comments3 Favourites More Journal Entries deviantID MatthewJabezNazarioA Matthew Jabez P. Nazario Artist | Professional | Varied Philippines Interests Friends All Friends Comments Sport16ing 21 hours ago thx for the favs, feel free to comment Reply Matthe'' Category:Countries Category:South America